Honesty Hour
by Scriptress
Summary: May is on a business trip to LaRousse when she runs into someone she admittedly dreams about at least once a week. As the day unfolds, secrets are told, and the connection between them rekindles. Contestshipping. Oneshot.


He really was nice.

May had her hands curled under her chin as she smiled at the man who was sitting across from her in a cozy restaurant in LaRousse City. Her coat was laid carefully over the back of her chair and the sleeves of her honey-colored v-neck completely covered her arms. The cream scarf she wore covered the necklace that was perpetually around her neck. Her jeans gripped at her legs and her black boots kept her toes warm.

She nodded at the story the man across from her was telling and moved one of her hands to toss her softly curled hair over her shoulder. His blue eyes were warm and cold simultaneously. It was nice to be dating again.

It was then that she realized she wasn't listening at all.

"Really?" she asked for the sole purpose of seeming regaled.

He let out a breathy laugh and broke eye contact with her. He met her gaze again. "Really."

_Damn it. _What had he said?

She continued to smile sweetly at him and faked a giggle. "Me too."

Complete guess.

He laughed again. "Oh good."

Her shot in the dark seemed to hit the target.

He really was cute. His dark brown hair contrasted nicely with the blue of his eyes. His smile was genuine and he was pleasant to talk to.

He continued speaking. "I was worried you weren't having a good time."

She repositioned herself, re-crossing her legs in the process. "What? Of course I am, Rozin. Why wouldn't I be?" Her smile returned. "I did last time."

They'd dated once before and May had decided that she'd wanted to see him again. That didn't happen very often. Maybe he was different.

Rozin sat back in his chair. "And somehow I just can't believe that."

She raised an eyebrow and a smirk graced her glossed lips. "I'm still here, aren't I?" she murmured.

It was true. Their table had been cleared long ago and the once-busy restaurant was moving a bit more slowly. She really did enjoy his company.

"I guess you are."

May glanced out of the large window they were seated in front of and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She saw that the sun was almost entirely set. The buildings of LaRousse City glinted as the sun tossed colors around the avenues.

She also spotted a lovely chartreuse hat walking amongst a large crowd of people across the street. She knitted her eyebrows and frowned as her eyes followed the person wearing a hat with a shade of green that seemed to be a bit too familiar.

She gasped.

It wasn't a hat.

"What time is it?" she asked Rozin frantically at the same moment he asked, "What's wrong?"

He wrestled his phone out of his pocket and checked the home screen. "It's… 7:42."

May pushed her hair behind her ear and started to hurriedly gather her things. "I'm late!" she cried.

"For what?" Rozin asked as he watched her stand and grab her coat.

She threw her coat on and tossed her mocha hair behind her shoulders.

"I had a meeting for work via webcam that started at 7:30," she lied as she donned her purse.

May's date stood as well. "Oh, right, right, right. I remember you mentioning that."

May glanced out the window and the dash of green traveling amongst the greyscale of coats was almost outside of her line of vision.

"I'm sorry for keeping you for so long," Rozin apologized.

"No, no. It's my fault. I should have reminded you." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you for everything. I'll call you later!"

He started to offer to bring her home but she hurried out of the door of the restaurant. She brought out her phone, pressed it to her ear, and mouthed an imaginary conversation to her "boss" as she passed the window she was recently looking out of. As soon as she was out of view of the restaurant, she shut her phone and put it back in her purse.

Her pace quickened as she desperately tried to catch up to her target.

"Excuse me, pardon me," she muttered continuously as she wove clumsily through the crowd. She was not used to the hustle and bustle of a large city, as she was from a small town. She was only here for the week and was to leave in a couple of days.

She wasn't making much progress in advancing her position on the street in relation to his. After all, if her target was who she thought it was, he'd been in LaRousse all of his life. He would be an expert at navigating through a sea of people.

She decided to throw caution to the wind and she screamed his name.

"Drew!"

The moving green head noticeably stopped and turned around. She saw his face and her heart jumped. She saw him mouth her name in wonder, his eyes scanning the area where the sound had come from.

It really was him.

May beamed and caught her breath. She stepped to the curb of the sidewalk and saw his gaze shift to her face. He smiled and mouthed her name again.

He mumbled something to the people around him and pushed his way through without taking his eyes from her. She saw him start to jog across the street, and she ran to the cross walk, clutching her bag and dodging lampposts. When she finally reached the corner of the street, he was standing there with open arms staring at her with an expression she had rarely seen grace his face. His eyes were soft and the smile across his lips was so genuine it could not have possibly been mistaken for a smirk.

She tackled him at full force and he swung her around to keep his balance through the momentum of her hug.

And she cried.

Drew squeezed her as tightly as she could and she reciprocated, but felt that she wasn't as close as she would have liked. The feeling in her chest was unlike anything she'd felt before. It could only be satiated by pulling him closer, but he couldn't have possibly been closer than he already was to her.

He gave up squeezing her and instead held her gently, peering down onto her teary face.

"Hi, May," he said softly.

The words echoed in her ears as she tried to savor the sound of his voice. She hadn't heard it in so long that it had felt like a dream. She couldn't believe how much she'd missed him. She hadn't even thought to visit him while she was in his hometown. She couldn't believe her luck.

"I've missed you," she said accusingly with teary eyes.

Drew wiped her cheeks with his gloved hands and let his other arm slide from around her waist. He shook his head in bewilderment. "I've missed you, too."

May took a step back and let out a shaky laugh, her breath materializing in the cold air in front of her. She wiped her face embarrassingly with the back of her hand. "I can't believe I'm crying right now."

Drew flicked his hair. "I tend to have that effect on women."

May's face turned red, but before she could reply, Drew grabbed her hand and led her into the store they had stopped in front of. "Come on. Let's get out of the cold."

The door chimed as they stepped into the warmth of a local shoppe.

The man turned to face his childhood friend and saw her full face in the well-lit room. She stared up at him with wide eyes.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Wow," he said breathily. "You look— God. How long has it been?"

May tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and turned her attention to the ground. "A while, I guess."

"Your hair is longer," he noticed. He placed his thumb and forefinger under her chin and gently turned her head to face him again. He smirked. "Is that makeup? I don't even know who you are anymore, Maple."

Drew's eyes flicked up to something above her. Possibly a sign above the front door. He then glanced at the four walls of the area and dropped his hand from her face. There were vinyls hanging on the walls. Low aisles of the like filled the close quarters of the compact space.

"Hm," he said. "A record store."

He stepped away from the welcome mat at their feet and strolled lazily to the back of the store, thumbing through the racks. He was facing the front of the store and May looked through the vinyl records as she faced the back. He was a couple of rows down from her and he met her gaze. He raised his eyebrows, frowned, and shook his head as if to say, "What? I wasn't looking at you," and turned his attention back to the rack of vinyls.

May stifled a giggle by covering her hand with her mouth. Not a second later, she looked back up at him and saw him jerk his head in the direction of the back of the store, beckoning her over.

She let her gloved fingers glide over the tops of the paper casings as she made her way to where Drew stood.

"Hey," he whispered. "Wasn't this your favorite band?"

He held up a vinyl cover with a particular lettering that she was all too familiar with. He remembered.

She nodded and rested an elbow on the rack. She looked up at him through her long eyelashes. "Still is."

"Really." He stated, genuinely surprised.

She simply giggled and nodded again.

Drew turned the paper cover over in his hands. "After all these years?"

Still smiling, she rolled her eyes. "Yes, Drew. I thought you didn't know who I was anymore, Hayden."

He smirked. "I thought you'd changed."

They met eyes for a couple of seconds and murmured conversations along with sounds of rustling vinyls filled the air. She'd never met anyone with eyes that were a shade of green quite like his. She realized that she preferred them over blue.

Drew broke eye contact and flipped the record back over. "Glad to see you didn't," he said dismissively.

Before she could retort, he quickly stated, "I'm going to buy this for you."

He left her there standing, dumbfounded, and walked calmly to the register, vinyl in hand.

She recovered. "Drew! Don't buy that for me!"

His wallet was already out of his pocket by the time she had reached the counter.

Drew paid her no attention and thumbed through the pockets of his wallet. "Just consider it an early Christmas present."

She could feel heat rushing to her face. "But I already know what it is."

"I didn't say it had to be a surprise, May." Drew shook his head and jerked a thumb in May's direction. "Cute, isn't she?" He continued digging in his wallet for enough money to cover the bill.

The male cashier adjusted his cap and grinned at May. He looked to be about nineteen. He was a bit too young for her. She smiled back nonetheless.

"Yeah," the cashier agreed. "Adorable."

Drew's eyes flashed up to the teenager's face, his head's position remaining stagnant.

"Hey," he said sternly. "She's not that cute."

May watched him exchange the currency for her new Christmas present. The male cashier looked like he wished he could swallow his words.

"Happy holidays," Drew said before flicking his hair and turning in the direction of the door. "Come on, May."

The door to the record shop announced their departure with a bell. May clutched her purse even tighter as they emerged into the chill of the city. The sun had completely set and it had gotten colder. She struggled to keep pace with Drew.

"What are you even doing in LaRousse?" he asked her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Um… I'm here on business."

Drew turned to her and lifted an eyebrow. "Are you lying to me, Maple?"

She adjusted the scarf around her neck to hide her blush. "Shut up, Drew."

There was a split second of silence before May asked him a question. "Where were you going earlier? Before I caught up to you?"

Drew ran his hands through his hair. "Oh, I was just headed home. But I guess I can allow for a change of plans."

May walked a bit closer to him to protect herself from the chill. "Where are we even going?"

She could have been imagining it, but May could have sworn that he leaned into her as well. "How about a park?"

May paused for a second before she answered. "But it's night."

"Parks still exist at night, May."

She rolled her eyes. Why did she even bother?

The two continued on in silence as Drew led the way to their newest destination. The click of May's heeled boots resounded through the streets as they began to empty. Periodically, the two would pass under a streetlamp, and she would be able to see the red tinge at the tip of Drew's nose as he withstood the cold.

"How do you like LaRousse?" he questioned.

May bit her lip. "I actually really like it here."

"Do you?" he asked, half teasing.

They rounded a corner. May could see the outline of trees and she assumed that they were drawing near to the park. Drew must've suggested it because he knew that one was located nearby.

"I do," she said.

Somewhere along the lines, May had placed a gloved hand on the crook in his elbow. She'd only just noticed. Drew, with both hands in his pockets, had done nothing to discourage it.

"Could you ever imagine living here?" he wondered.

She had to think about this for a bit. LaRousse was so different from the comfort of Petalburg. She hadn't grown up in an environment like this.

"I think I could," she admitted. "You know, for work or something."

Drew gave an understanding hum and said nothing else on the subject.

They made their way across the street and had almost reached the entrance of the park when May realized that it had been snowing.

He asked her another question. "So, how long are you here for, Maple?"

May looked down and watched her feet make an imprint in the freshly fallen snow. "Only a few more days."

"And I'm guessing you're staying at the hotel."

"Yep."

Drew hummed and nodded again.

May felt like exploding. "Am I saying something wrong?" she asked accusingly.

He turned and smirked at her. May could see snowflakes clinging to his eyelashes. "What do you mean?"

She would have crossed her arms if one was not intertwined with Drew's. "You keep _humming_ at me."

She'd managed to make Drew chuckle. "I'm just thinking," he explained. "I swear."

The bagged vinyl record tapped against her left leg as she walked. The park was deserted. They continued down the main walkway, which seemed to lead right back out onto the street. There were many other walkways that branched off in various directions, but none of them were comparable in size to the one they strolled along. Benches and streetlamps littered the sides of the path, and a light dust of snow had begun to blanket everything, including the branches of the low-hanging trees.

Drew sighed. "I actually really love winter."

May drummed her fingers along the inside of his forearm as they continued to walk together. "Why?" she wondered.

"I just think there's something really calming about how the trees look," he said. "Everything is quiet and calm and ready to start over."

"The trees look like this because they're dead."

"Well I guess tree death is beautiful." Drew turned slightly to look at her, knowing that this would spark her temper.

She looked up at him, frowning. "That's really morbid, Drew."

"Really?" he shrugged, moving her arm along with his shoulders. "Some would say that was poetic."

May rolled her eyes for what felt like the tenth time. How long had it been? An hour? "Who would possibly say that was poetic?"

"Everything that comes out of my mouth is poetry."

May scoffed. "Try me."

Drew cleared his throat. "You, May Maple," he said with emphasis. "Are as beautiful as tree death."

The comment took her a bit by surprise. She let out a hearty laugh and heard it ring through the night. Her childhood friend silently chuckled beside her. When her laughter died down, she rested her head against his shoulder.

Walking this close to Drew in this weather, she could feel the warmth radiating off of him. For the first time in a long time, he was no longer just a memory; he was finally tangible again.

"Drew?" May asked. She lifted the hand that was holding her new vinyl record and brought it to hang on Drew's arm as well, letting the handle of the bag slide down to her wrist.

"Yes, May," he replied softly.

"Do you remember how much you used to tease me?"

"No of course not," he said sarcastically. "It was only my favorite thing to do."

"Can you believe I've kind of missed it?" she practically whispered. She allowed one of her thumbs to stroke Drew's arm briefly. "Over the years I mean?"

Drew didn't miss a beat. "Have you missed the teasing," he murmured, "or have you missed me?"

May smiled and closed her eyes, allowing Drew to lead her through the park. "The teasing. Only the teasing."

They had reached the end of the pathway and had begun to exit the park. The entrance to May's hotel lay directly in front of them.

"Well, when you put it that way," Drew stated before looking both ways and crossing the street, "I believe you've missed only my teasing as much as I've missed only your Beautifly."

May lifted her head at this and stared at him. He smirked and glanced at her quickly.

"Hey," he said, knowing that he'd won that battle. "Let's get you home."

"Why don't you come up?" May suggested, as he opened the door for her. She released her grip on his arm and passed through the entrance into the lobby. "Have a couple of drinks with me?"

Drew seemed taken aback by her offer but accepted nonetheless.

May tucked her hair behind her ear and walked towards the elevator. She noticed that she would normally strut when she was around Rozin. However, she didn't feel the need to when she was with Drew; she could be herself. She began undoing the buttons on her jacket as the elevator doors closed and she used her gloved fingers to push the button for the fifth floor.

Drew stood next to her, his hands still securely in his pockets, as he waited to follow her to where she'd been staying for the last week. May folded her gloved hands and once again looked up at the man standing beside her.

He met her gaze. "What?"

She stated what was on her mind. "The last time I saw you, we weren't of legal drinking age."

He lifted an eyebrow at her. "You're getting old, Maple."

The elevator chimed and May briskly walked onto the fifth floor, fuming. She left Drew behind in the lift. "I can't _believe_ you just said that to me."

May could hear him chuckle to himself as he followed her around the corner. She quickly swiped her card and walked into the single room, Drew closing the door behind them both.

May flicked on the light switches in the dark as if she had been in the room for her entire life. She removed her gloves and coat, draping them over the chair. She was in the process of removing her scarf when she felt Drew's eyes on her. She turned to face him and his eyes flitted up to her face. She noticed that his coat was already off and hung up in the closet.

"What?" she asked, lifting her scarf over her head and laying it over the chair as well.

"Nothing," he mumbled, running his hands through his hair and turning away from her to close the closet door. "What do you have to drink?"

May was already unzipping her suitcase and had bent down to reveal a bottle of wine.

Drew smirked at her and strode to the dresser, which was right next to May, to retrieve the wine glasses. He held out a glass and allowed her to pour the deep red liquid into it.

He shook his head and watched it fill. "Never thought I'd see the day."

She stopped pouring and started to fill the other glass. "Neither did I."

May placed the cork in the bottle and put the bottle on the desk. She took the glass Drew held out for her and clinked it against his. She said nothing.

The two of them stood there, Drew smirking at her as silence filled the room.

"What are you toasting to?" he finally asked. He looked as if he was stifling a laugh.

"I'm not toasting to anything!" May cried.

"You have to toast to something."

"Okay," she said, giving in. She sounded slightly annoyed.

Drew raised an eyebrow at her expectantly as if to say, "Well?"

"A toast. To…?" May trailed off in wonder. She took a second to gather her thoughts before locking eyes and saying simultaneously with Drew: "Us."

The two did not break eye contact as they took the first sip out of their respective glasses.

Before long, their glasses were empty and the bottle became fairly empty as well.

The two were laughing whole-heartedly on the bed, May cross-legged and Drew with his head in her lap.

"I can't believe," Drew said, "that you thought my hair was a hat."

"It's green!" May exclaimed, giggling. "What else was I supposed to think?"

May ran her fingers through his hair and their laughter had died down to smiles. Drew looked up at her softly as she began examining the exact shade of his hair.

How had she never noticed how soft it was? Her thumb stroked where his hairline met his forehead. He didn't take his gaze off of her.

"May," he said.

"Hmm?" she hummed in response.

He lifted a hand slowly and fingered the rose pendant that hung off the necklace she wore. Her skin tingled under his touch. "You're wearing my necklace."

May continued to stroke his hair and smiled guiltily. "I never take it off."

Although Drew's fingers didn't move from the necklace, his eyes flicked up to meet hers. "Never? Since I gave it to you?"

"Never."

His eyes bore into hers relentlessly. "Why not." He said it as a statement.

May blinked and brought her hand from his head to rest on his chest. It happened to be over his heart. "I guess because it means a lot to me. I don't have a lot to remember you by."

Drew broke his stare and turned his attention back to her necklace. "That's really fucking sad."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "I think it's sweet."

He met her gaze again. "You think it's sweet that I abandoned you and left you with nothing but a rose pendant."

"No," she said firmly. "You didn't abandon me."

Drew moved his hand from her necklace to touch the side of her neck. "Then what happened?"

May shook her head, allowing some curls to fall from behind her ear. "I don't know."

"Why didn't you tell me you were in LaRousse?"

The way that question flew out of his mouth made it seem like he was dying to ask it all evening. He probably was.

May paused. "I don't…" she trailed off and shook her head again.

Drew's eyes flitted across May's facial features, and he started to sit up. "Alright, you know what? It's honesty hour."

He lay down on the right half of the bed, leaving May at the foot. His head rested against a pillow and he opened his arms up wide. "Come here."

May carefully rested her head against his chest and threw her arm across his torso. She sighed. "I'm here," she said.

"I'll start," Drew began. "May, you are my favorite person. Hands down. Just hands down favorite person."

_Just say something true, May._ "I dream about you at least once a week," May admitted.

She felt one of his hands rub her arm. The motion set off shivers down her spine and butterflies in her stomach.

"May Maple, you are one of the most beautiful people I have ever met in my entire life," he said softly. "And I'm so sorry for never telling you that."

May's breath hitched in her throat. That struck a chord so hard she almost cried.

How could she follow that up with something else? "I think you smell really good."

She felt Drew chuckle. "That doesn't count."

"Okay," May said, trying again. "I love laying here with you."

She felt Drew breathe as he tried to think of something else to say. "Do you remember all of those roses I gave Beautifly?" He chuckled through his next statement. "None of them were for Beautifly."

May laughed along with him.

"And I have to know," Drew continued. "How long did you believe that they were?"

There was a short silence before May's answer.

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday."

"No, I mean the date."

"December 18th," he replied automatically.

May lifted her head to look him in the eyes and gave a guilty smile.

Drew grinned. "You _can't_ be serious."

May nodded and the two erupted into laughter once again at her naivety.

Once they had calmed down, May remembered something she had to admit.

"You know those roses you used to give me?" she asked.

"You mean the ones I just mentioned?"

"Yeah."

"No I don't. Please remind me."

"Well," May began. "You gave me roses for Beautifly—"

"Naturally," Drew interrupted.

"—And I kept every single one."

A brief silence overtook the room.

"Do you still have them?" he asked.

"All of them."

Drew sounded astonished. "May, it's been over a decade."

May sighed. "I know. I have them pressed inside a photo album I have."

"I didn't know that," Drew said slowly.

Seconds ticked by before he spoke again.

"May," he said quietly. "I haven't been this happy in a very long time."

May wriggled out of his arms and rested her head on the pillow next to him. She lay on her side and kept her arms cradled close to her chest. "How long is a long time?"

"Years," he admitted.

"How many years?"

"I don't know."

"Why not?" May questioned. "Why aren't you happy?"

Drew just stared at her.

"Are you only this happy when you're with me?"

He paused slightly before answering. "Yeah."

"Then I'll never leave you," she said stubbornly.

A slow smirk graced his lips. "You can't just never leave me."

"I want you to be happy."

"I know that."

"I'll never leave."

"May, stop it." Drew said. "This is how people end up getting hitched in Veilstone City."

"We could go to Veilstone!" she said excitedly. "We could go to Veilstone and I could marry you. I'll marry you right now."

"May, we're not having a Veilstone wedding—"

"It would be so easy."

Drew gave up debating with her and instead watched her have a conversation with herself.

"Drew Hayden, will you take May Maple as your lawfully wedded wife?" May lowered her voice to imitate a man's. "I do."

Drew smiled softly at her and watched her continue.

"May Maple, will you take Drew Hayden as your lawfully wedded husband?" Their faces were so close together that their noses were almost touching. May sighed softly. "I do."

"May, if we ever get married, we're going to do it right. We won't get married in Veilstone."

"You may kiss the bride," she whispered.

The two stared at each other relentlessly. Drew's green eyes passed over her lips, but he didn't take her up on her offer.

"Drew, will you marry me?" she wondered.

He chuckled. "Why don't you rethink that question when we're both sober?"

"I am sober."

"No, you're not."

"I'm not. I'm not sober."

"No."

Yet another silence enveloped the room.

"Drew," May said. "I left my date for you."

He blinked at her. "What?"

May readjusted her position on her side of the bed and began to explain. "I was in the middle of a date when I spotted you today. And I just left him."

Drew silently took in what she just told him. He smirked. "I can't believe you just proposed to me when you were with another man five hours ago."

She smiled softly. "I told him I would call him."

Drew raised an eyebrow. "Did you?"

May giggled and shook her head. "No."

Drew watched her erupt into a fit of giggles. "You are a terrible person, Maple." He traced the outline of her smile with his gaze, beginning to grin as well. "Why did you leave anyway?"

She stopped laughing and tucked some hair behind her ear, shrugging. "I just… saw you. And reaching you was all that mattered."

Drew reached out to stroke a lock of her hair between his forefinger and thumb. "What's he like?"

"Not like you."

His eyes flitted back up to hers. "Not like me?"

"Not at all." May shook her head softly, lost in thought. "No one has been like you."

She closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of him stroking her hair. May could feel the mattress rising and falling in tune with Drew's breathing. All that could be heard was the soft ticking of the clock that hung on the wall near the closet. She wondered how she had gone multiple years without being in his company. She didn't want to make that mistake again. Minutes ticked by in complete silence and she supposed that honesty hour was over.

"May," Drew murmured. "It's late."

"I know," she said, eyes still closed.

"I should go," he said, withdrawing his hand slowly.

May opened her eyes and frowned at him. He had already begun to sit up. "Go where?"

"Go home."

"But you've been drinking." she said softly, propping herself up on her elbow and watching him approach the closet.

"So have you," he retorted. He reached into the closet and had begun to don his coat. He saw her expression, chuckled, and started fastening the buttons. "I'll be fine."

May said nothing as he walked over to her with a soft expression on his face.

"You'll be here for a couple more days," Drew reasoned. "You'll see me tomorrow." He pressed his lips against her forehead. "Good night."

May sat up completely and pushed her hair behind her ear, clearly unhappy.

"I'll be fine!" he reassured her one last time before turning the doorknob.

She sighed and stared at Drew's empty wine glass as she heard the door click closed.

The next morning, May emerged from the hotel to see a waiting Drew leaning on a lamppost. He gave her a curt two-fingered salute. She hadn't slept very well last night after he'd left and had decided to call her abandoned date in order to tell him that it simply wouldn't work out. She felt a bit guilty but knew it had to be done. After hanging up the phone, she rolled over on the hotel bed and clutched the pillow that still carried Drew's scent. She'd never longed for him more than she did then.

Drew's face dipped in an out of view as people passed in between them. She approached him slowly and felt her feeling of emptiness dissipate.

He smirked at her. "Hey, Maple."

"Hayden," she greeted.

They were quiet for a moment, and Drew raised his eyebrows.

"So where to?" he wondered.

May put a finger to her chin. "Hm… I hear Veilstone is nice this time of year. What with the dead trees and all." Her eyes quickly flashed to his face to see his expression, then continued. She was pleased to see that he was smiling. "It also has other things like hotels. Casinos." She paused. "Chapels." May smiled at how quickly she'd taken the upper hand.

Drew's smirk widened, and he took her hand in his.

"Let's go."

* * *

**All done!**

**While I was writing this, I was thinking, "Where will I put the kiss?" And I couldn't fit it anywhere, so I decided that there wasn't going to be one. Also, there are no "I love you's." I guess I wanted this fic to be a bit different.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! RxR**


End file.
